mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny Shell
|image= |description="This shell tracks and chases after the lead kart and blows up when it reaches its target. Any kart in the blast radius will be knocked over or spun around." 1 |firstappearance=''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) |latestappearance=''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) |}}A Spiny Shell (トゲゾーこうら), also sometimes referred to as a Blue Shell (青こうら), is an absolutely devastating Item that debuted in the second Mario Kart title, Mario Kart 64. Although the Blue Shell has taken on many different forms and variations throughout the series, its main objective has always remained the same: to utterly obliterate the frontrunner in the race. Because of its cruel and unforgiving nature, the Blue Shell has become an infamous Item, feared by even most skilled kart-racers. So far, the Spiny Shell has been featured in every game since Mario Kart 64, causing huge amounts of chaos, unfairness, and fun. Usage ''Mario Kart 64 ''.]]In its first appearance, the Spiny Shell is just a blue variant of the more common red Spiny Shell in previous ''Mario games. Any racer besides first place can obtain it, but it's by far the rarest Item in the game. Once obtained from an Item Box and fired, the spiky shell travels in a straight path for a few moments. And much like a Red Shell, if the Spiny Shell hits a wall, it's gone for good (although it has better corner-careening powers than the Red Shell). After this, the shell locks on to the first place racer, traveling in the middle of the road and bowling over any racers in its path. Any gaps in the track aren't a problem for the Blue Shell; they can simply glide right over them. Once the first place racer hears the dreaded siren sound, it's already too late... they're knocked over in a violent crash. Additionally, this early variant has the option of being dragged behind a player's vehicle, much like a Banana or Green Shell. Utilizing the Blue Shell in this way creates an almost impenetrable defense, as the shell can never be broken by racers or any Item besides a Starman. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit By far the weakest version of the Spiny Shell appears in ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit. This Blue Shell (now slightly darker) acts very much the same as the Mario Kart 64 version, but it can't fly over gaps or holes like the other one. This is a serious deficiency in the effectiveness of the weapon, as many tracks have open areas in them. It's one of the reasons why first place racers rarely have to worry about them in this game. In addition, even if a Spiny Shell connects with a racer, the damage done is only slightly better than a normal shell. Luckily, the Blue Shell can still be dragged behind vehicles in this game, and they still are nearly unbreakable when in this configuration. Also, very similar to the Red Shell in this game, a Blue Shell can be shot backwards to remain in place on the track. Once the first place racer comes near it on the next lap, it will immediately home in on them. This strategy works very well, as it's almost a guaranteed hit every time as opposed to forward throwing. However, it will only work if there's one more lap. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is in for a rough time.]]Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' greatly increased the power of the Spiny Shell from the last game. This is the first version to have wings, which make it fly in the air. Now, although this means that racers 2nd-8th are all clear, it also means that the Blue Shell now has outstanding speed, and 1st place reaction times or strategies are cut very short. It's also the first one to be hexagonally separated on the blue carapace, which continues from here forth. Once launched (by only 4th-7th place), the shell will hiss through the air, skipping over all gaps and obstacles (which means that hitting a wall isn't a problem for it anymore). And once it reaches lead driver, they're about to have a real bad day... after hovering over them for a second, it dives down on them, causing a cataclysmic explosion that throws up their vehicle (and as a bonus, anyone else near them) into the air. This causes massive amounts of lost time. Although the ability to drag or shoot the Blue Shell from the back has been lost, it also has a new feature that allows it to go after the highest place racer that hasn't crossed the line yet. So, if 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place have already finished, 4th place will be targeted. This ability will remain with every Spiny Shell version afterwards. ''Mario Kart DS Because of the effectiveness of the previous Spiny Shell, ''Mario Kart DS does not add or take away anything from the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! version. It still is very rare and can only be gotten in 4th to 7th place. ''Mario Kart Wii Again, not much at all has changed with the ''Mario Kart Wii edition of the Blue Shell. Now the player count is up to twelve, 4th through 8th place can obtain the shell. New to this game, the Spiny Shell now is available for use in Battle Mode, targeting the leading opposing team member with the most Balloons or most Coins. However, the rarity of the Item is greatly increased, as it only appears when there's a huge difference in team scores. In addition, since friendly Items can not hit friendly racers in VS (or Battle Mode), a player in first can throw a Blue Shell to hit the highest-positioned member of the opposition. ''Mario Kart 7 The Spiny Shell heads back down to the ground in ''Mario Kart 7, ditching its wings, but barely any of its speed. This means that racers not in first once again have to fear about getting knocked over by it. However, once the Blue Shell reaches 1st, it will rise from the ground, hovering from a bit, and then rock them with an explosion. Instead of being tossed up into the air like the previous three versions, the unfortunate soul will roll sideways, potentially falling off the track. Racers who are so far ahead (or are just lucky enough to be missed) don't have to worry; this version of the Spiny Shell only has a set range. Although the range is still extremely high and almost always unavoidable, if it goes past it, it will disappear. ''Mario Kart 8 In ''Mario Kart 8, the Spiny Shell, slightly lighter in color, is almost identical to the previous Mario Kart 7 version. It's only slightly faster, but the main difference is that the explosion only stops players dead in their tracks... they don't have to worry about being tossed to the side anymore. Also, because of the new Item system, any racer besides 1st can obtain the Blue Shell. It just depends how close/far away they are from the leader. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Everything about the Spiny Shell in ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is exactly the same as in the previous game, since this is just a report for the Nintendo Switch. Protection ''Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Trivia! *Because of how much hate this item receives, many people consider this item to be the WORST ''Mario Kart Item (or at least on their WORST Mario Kart Items List). However, it can also be a useful tool to the third and/or second place players. *In Mario Kart 7, the Spiny Shell was originally going to have wings again (just like it's 3 predecessors) as shown in the item roulette from the demos of E3 2010 and E3 2011 however in the final version of the game, it was replaced with its wingless form. *In Mario And Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, the Spiny Shell is mentioned by Tom Phan. Gallery Official Artwork Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|''Mario Kart DS'' Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Kart Wii Bowser_Art_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 7.png|Mario Kart 7 Donkey_Kong_-_Mario_Kart_7_Artwork.png Winged Spiny Shell Mario Kart 7.png|The Winged Spiny Shell in the beta version of Mario Kart 7 (you may need to click on the photo to see it). SpinyShellMK8.png Spiny Shell is the true name.jpg|The menu in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe showing the Spiny Shell's true name. Spiny_Shell_(Mario_Kart_Super_Circuit).PNG|Spiny Shell's sprite (MKSC) Spiny Shell Sprites.png|Spiny Shell Sprite and Model from Mario Kart DS. Fan-made Artwork Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_DS.png Donkey_Kong_With_Winged_Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_7_Artwork.png Official_Spiny_Shell_Timeline.png Unofficial_Spiny_Shell_Timeline.png Wingless_Spiny_Shell_Timeline.png Winged_Spiny_Shell_Timeline.png Winged_Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_7.png Winged_Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_8.png WInged_Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_64.png WInged_Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Super_Circuit.png Winged-Shell-Blue-icon.png Winged_blue_shell_by_toasted912-db9zz8y.png Wii Winged Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png 3DS Winged Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png N64 Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png 3DS Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png Flying Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png Wii Flying Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png 3DS Flying Spiny Shell - Mario Kart 8.png N64 Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Double Dash.png Blue Spiny Shell Icon - Koopa Kart 8.png Blue Spiny Shell Icon - Koopa Kart 7.png Blue Spiny Shell Icon - Koopa Kart Wii.png Blue Spiny Shell Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png MK7 Blue Spiny Shell Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png N64 Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png N64 Spiny Shell - Mario Kart DS.png WiiSpinyBombshellMK8.png References 1. Mario Kart DS Instruction Booklet de:Stachi-Panzer Category:Items Category:Mario Kart 64 items Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! items Category:Mario Kart DS items Category:Mario Kart Wii items Category:Mario Kart 7 items Category:Mario Kart 8 items Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe items Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Shells Category:Non-dragable Items Category:Droppable Items Category:Dragable Items